


She Loved Him

by AgentAstraVeli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathrooms, F/M, Hugs, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAstraVeli/pseuds/AgentAstraVeli
Summary: Jack is having thoughts of shaving the beard he has been growing, his Girlfriend Astra reassures him that he looks just fine with the beard.





	1. Old Soldiers and Hackers

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, just a tiny Fic I thought of the other day, Most of my Fanfictions will be based around Jack and my Oc Astra Veli

Jack stood in front of the bathroom mirror, the door cracked slightly which led to his room, his girlfriend Astra at the computer working, the two of them had been together for three years now and he couldn't have been happier, but as he looked in the mirror and touched the white beard that lined his chin and cheeks he was pushing forty-five now and Astra was twenty-two, he really never looked his age except for his once blonde hair being white now.  
He debated whether or now to shave the beard, too lost in thought he didn't hear Astra approach from behind but he wouldn't have anyways if she was normal, she was just like Gabriel Reyes, a soul-eating wraith, but she was better now still able to ghost around in smoke form and move as quietly as the Shimada ninja's, arms wrapped around his waist as he felt her press against his back, holding him against her. "Don't shave it, it makes you look even more handsome" her melodic voice making Jack smile. "I thought you told me I was handsome no matter what?" Astra blushed and rested her forehead against his back. "You are, but I think the beard just adds to it, you Jack Morrison are the most handsome man I've ever met" Jack chuckled and turned around looking down at Astra, her two-tone eyes shined happily back at him, he tilted her chin up gently and leaned kissing her.


	2. Astra Veli Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just information on my OC Astra Veli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline doesn't fit into the REAL Overwatch TImeline.

Astra was born in King's Row near the end first Omnic crisis started, she lived with her mother who gave her the best life she could, until a skirmish between human soldiers and omincs started and her mother was caught in the crossfire. Left alone in the world Astra became interested in computers even at the age of six she was extremely intelligent for her age, learning how to survive on her own and reading any book she could get her hands on, Astra grew to become to a brilliant hacker. At the age of nine, she hacked into Overwatch computer systems out of bother curiosity about the hero in the stories her mother had told her and boredom she got her self-put on Black watches hit list for being a dangerous criminal. 

Gabriel Reye was sent to King Row to look for her, finding the nine-year-old girl in an old run down house with a stolen laptop, He couldn't believe what he was seeing, unable to harm the child he took her back to the Overwatch, she quickly grows a crush on Jack Morrison, after a debriefing and multiple bribes to tell them what she knows about overwatch, they release Astra back into the world, with some things to keep her prepared. 

At sixteen she drops off the face of the planet after the Swiss Overwatch Base blows up, going into hiding and believing Jack and Gabe to be dead, she finds herself on the run from the Mercenary group Talon. 

After the Overwatch Recall three years later, Astra hacks through Overwatch's systems again sending constant SOS messages, hoping any will get them, now in Dorado, Mexico. When she gets a message back from an unknown person asking for her location and that he was coming to help. 

Astra hides in the attic of an old church waiting for her unknown rescuer to come, ragged backpack, laptop and a pistol, Talon closing in as well. She sees Solider 76, not knowing that it's really Jack Morrison, now in his late forties, an ex-Overwatch member by the name of Jasper Rashod Foxx, attacks the pair, injuring Solider 76 as he takes Asra to safety. 

Once back at the Overwatch base, Solider 76 reveals himself to be Jack Morrison, where he gets an ear full and slap from Astra who he calls Vivi, being an old childhood endearment nickname he and Gabriel used to call her by. 

(basic summary of Astra Veli life, Character and plot are all based on a Roleplay I am doing with a friend)


End file.
